


Daddy Says the Outside Gets You Killed

by Painful_Panda



Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Doesn't seem so at first but just wait, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Nepeta and Feferi are fused togther, Read Summary blease, Robot Cronus, Robot Dualscar, Robot Eridan, Seadweller Kankri Vantas, Seadweller Karkat Vantas, Sollux is a Rookie Scientist, Temporarily Unrequited Love, This AU is a Mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painful_Panda/pseuds/Painful_Panda
Summary: Vwhy...





	1. Entry 1

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where trolls live in a more human-like society, mutants and androids are kept away from the outside world.
> 
> (This was made for fun, please don't judge me too H A R D.)

“Cwwonus! Cwwonus!”

 

“Eribot, I told you before. It’s Cronus.”

 

“Cwwnous.”

 

“Cronus.”

 

“Cwwonus!”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Yeah! Cwwonus! I dreww a picture for you!”

 

I kneel down to meet him at eye level, “You did? Howv swveet of you.”

 

“Yeah! Yeah! Here you go!”

 

He proudly gives me a piece of paper. His drawing is… Not bad. He’s improving on his art, actually. Well, at least he’s getting better at catching my metal curves.

 

“I lovwe it.”

 

“Thhhanks! I’we been wworkfin really hard on it!”

 

I chuckle at that. He doesn’t usually make fish puns. It was a bad play on words, but he tried.

 

“I’we been thinkin’,” He says, lifting his metallic hands upward, “Maybe wwe should go out! WWe’re day wwalkers… Uhm, I’we alwways wwanted to go outside.”

 

It’s always this. I pity him, sure. But he can get on my…

 

Uh.

 

~~ Nerves? ~~

 

Wires.

 

He is annoying. Very annoying.

 

“No.”

 

“WWhy though?”

 

“Talk that up vwith Dual, leawve me out of your fantasy of adwventure.”

 

“Buh- Buh- But Cwo! Hawen’t you ewer wwondered wwhat wwas on the other side? I wwanna see humans!”

 

“No, Eri. It’s not up for you to decide. You’re not old enough to make decisions for yourself.”

 

“I’m fourteen in human years! I think… But… Either wway, you can’t say I’m not old enough-”

 

“Eribot. Shut. Up. This convwersation is ovwer.”

 

“Please Cwonus! I wwanna see people!”

 

I hate to admit these types of things. I’m a flawed android. I have a short temper. I act on impulse.

 

I swear, I didn’t mean to slap him.

 

He stood silent.

 

That’s when I realized I messed up, again.

 

“Eri,” I say, my artificial voice made an exhaling sound of some kind, “I’m sorry.”

 

“It's… Fine. Forget I asked.”

 

I watch him run off and squeezed into the crack in the wall of our habitat. It doesn't go anywhere, I've looked. He made a nest of soft, pink stuffed animals there. Goes there to cool off, I guess.

 

I just sit back on the ground, staring through the glass window.

 

We're always being watched.

 

Watched like animals.

 

I don't know what to do, I only want what's best for the only ~~family~~ friends that I have.

 

But then again, I'm a flawed android. 

 

I don't know any better.


	2. Entry 2

I usually like to hibernate nearby the little swimming area.

 

I thought it was a bit weird that they had water for androids.

 

But as it turns out, we were made to live underwater and on land. That’s cool, I guess.

 

Eri isn’t one to go out for swims. I don’t know why.

 

Actually, he’s looking through the glass right now.

 

I get up and shuffle over to him.

 

“VWhat are you doing?”

 

“Look,” Eribot whispered, pointing at another glassed habitat.

 

“I can’t see vwithout my other eye.”

 

“It’s another one.”

 

“Another what?”

 

“Another one of those mutants that Dually was talkin’ about,” He squeals, knocking on the glass, “She looks pretty! She has four arms and a pretty face…!”

 

I wish I could see. I simply shrugged it off.

 

“I wwonder wwhat her name is.”

 

“You should be more concerned for yourself.”

 

But he never listens to me. Stupid.

 

He knocks loudly on the glass. I slammed my fist into his head.

 

That didn’t stop him. She looked.

 

I tried to squint (Which is hard when you have one eye that’s functional) I see a bit of someone. Long hair, mismatched horns, natural fins, wearing light pink goggles and jacket. She glowed slightly.

 

She sees him, instantly she waves at him. He waves back.

 

“Eridan! Cut that out!”

 

“But Cwwo, she’s pretty!”

 

“I don’t care if she’s the queen of humankind, don’t interact vwith her!”

 

He stares at me. A long stare.

 

It scares me that his smile never changes.

 

The girl took her goggles off. But I was already dragging Eri away from the glass.

 

“I svwear if you keep this up… I’ll lock you into that big crack in the vwall.”

 

He whines, scuttling away from me.

 

To Dual.

 

Hmm.

 

I follow him.

 

I never like ~~Dualscar~~ Dual begin with. He was always so noisy and full of himself. Kept filling Eri’s head with stupid nonsense. I wished he could just back off.

 

Eri tells him that I’m being ‘insufferable’. Which is completely untrue. I’m just being the leader here.

 

Ugh.

 

Dual talks slander about me then cheers him up with a story.

 

And here, I’ll share a bit of information about me and them.

 

It’s honestly weird how Dual came to be. He had no friends. He’s more advanced than me. I want to understand him. Maybe it’s something to do with troll culture? I’ve known human culture my whole life, so…

 

I overheard that Eri was killed by the cold. Strange, I know.

 

And me. Like I say a lot, I hate to admit things like these. Well, I didn’t have anyone at that time who could help me. Well, nobody who cared enough. I killed myself. I was successful the first time.

 

I was very different back then. I really liked to impress people. I wanted to have a relationship. There was this little fake cigarette I had, and little scars on my head. I was handsome, yes. My blood was beautiful.

 

I’m off topic again. Ah hell, I guess I’ll stop writing right here.


	3. Entry 3

I tried.

 

I tried to get him to stop.

 

He just stays in front of the window, watching her.

 

From what I can see, she was doing a strange dance, her fake pink tail swished along with her hips. The four of her arms swayed gracefully along with her movements.

 

"She's pretty, isn't she?" Eribot asks me, not taking his eyes off her.

 

"I guess."

 

"She wwrote to me. Told me her name wwas Fefeta."

 

"VWhat the hell? I told you to stop trying to interact vwith her!"

 

"I can't help myself! She's so pretty. I wwant to knoww more about her!"

 

"Eri. You knowv the testers vwon't tolerate that. I'm just trying to protect you."

 

"I knoww and I'm wery grateful for that!" He sighs dramatically, I can almost see hearts in his eyes, "But, I think wwe should at least greet our neww guest!"

 

"Eri..."

 

"It wwould be really nice of us! The Makaras didn't greet us nicely. I don't wwant her to feel unhappy or unsafe here!"

 

I rolled my eye, "Since vwhen did you start caring?"

 

"I alwways cared, I just don't showw it a lot."

 

He gets up, "And besides, you newer knoww howw it's like to hawe friends. I wwant to at least try to be friendly! Talk to ya, later."

 

He settles himself near the river.

 

I go my own way to settle myself in my personal place. 

 

Eri has a crack in the wall, Dual has a cave all for himself. I have my place in a fake tree.

 

I climb the branches until I reach my wooden burrow. I crawl inside. I left items inside pink stuffed animals. This journal, some books, a sketchbook, and a some pretty junk laying around.

 

I get my sketchbook and draw something... Right off the top of my head. A meowbeast? No, humans call them cats. They have two mouths? I don't know, I've never seen one in person in a long time.

 

I can see a shadow from the thin cloth that I use as an entrance cover. For privacy reasons. I think it's Eri at first, but it's too tall to be him. 

 

"Heya! Mind if I come in?"

 

Ugh. This jerk.

 

"Yeah, sure. Just don't break anything."

 

Dualbot. His name isn't a full eight letter one, so I simply just call him 'Dual'.

 

He crawls in. His hair is messy, it looks good somehow. His two eyes were white with light grey pupils. He has two, old scars across his face. 

 

"What's holdin' up, Cronny? Seen Eridan recently?"

 

"Uhh, yeah. Staring at this fleshy mutant girl."

 

"Ain't it cute? I think it's a case of puppy love."

 

"It's not cute. He's putting himself in danger. I vwish he vwasn't such a stupid romantic."

 

"Don't be so quick to judge, Cronny. Maybe she might be his soulmate."

 

Soulmates.

 

I snap my pencil.

 

"Oh yeah, let's all just sit on our asses and believwe that there are total strangers that are meant to lovwe and care about us! Oh boy, let me find my fucking fairytale prince or princess and livwe happily evwer after," I get up from where I am, looking through the a hole at Eribot, "Look at him. He's gonna get his heart broken. And I'll be the responsible bot to pick up the pieces."

 

Dual looks at me, a bit moody.

 

"Nice mini speech you made there. And you're right, she maybe might not even be his soulmate! But they're out there! Yours too!"

 

"Soulmates are lies, just a stupid made-up things for little vwrigglers."

 

"Cronny--"

 

"Get out of my space. Nowv."

 

Dual's metallic fins flopped down, "Whatever! I'm just tryin' to start up a conversation."

 

"VWhy don't you take the hint? I fucking despise you."

 

Dual turns and leaves. I sit back down into my plush animals.


	4. Entry 4

So.

 

The scientists took us somewhere, we were only allowed to take one thing. I of course, brought this journal with me. Eri brought his ‘science’ wand while Dual brought a ‘magic’ crystal ball.

 

Eri believes in ‘science’ while Dual believes in ‘magic’.

 

I only believe in instinct.

 

We were taken into a big room. Kinda like a kids play area, or like a dog park. I overhear one of the human scientists say that they’re gonna connect the ‘animal’ habitats (they mean us ‘robos’ and mutants) here. I guess I’m pleased that they’re willing to give us more freedom.

 

There was the Makara group.

 

I catch one Makara around my age, playing some kind of pan flute. I thought about walking over to him until I saw his face.

 

Then I just ran back to my family group.

 

"Isn’t this cool," Eribot says, "WWe can finally talk to our neighborin’ fellowws!"

 

"-Erifin?!"

 

Eri jumps a little bit, "Fefeta?"

 

The mutant girl from the other side runs over and tackles him to the ground. It gave me a lot of self-restraint not to pick her up and throw her away.

 

"Oh, my cod! You’re even cuter up close!"

 

"You’re ewen prettier up close!" Eribot says, just casually taking the weight of this chick on his chest.

 

I see her, she wears a silver crown, goggles, a pink cat tail with a jacket and skirt. She has golden claws as weapons in her fingerless gloves. Pretty, I will admit.

 

"Eeee! I'm so happy we could finally meet each other! Who’s this?"

 

Fefeta looks at me.

 

She gets off of Eri while he gets up.

 

"Fef, this is my… Brother! Humans call them brothers!"

 

"Oooh! Aren’t brothers like… Male sisters?!"

 

"Yes! I think…"

 

She seemed harmless. And they looked adorable together.

 

"VWell, I’ll leavwe you twvo alone."

 

They both run off, meeting up with a centaur before running off again to greet themselves to other mutants.

 

I sit nearby the water, scribbling random things on this journal.

 

"Hello there!" Water sprayed all over me as a head popped out from the pool. 

 

I squeak in surprise, about to kick them away.

 

"Oh goodness! I apologize for the sudden surprise if it shocked you that much!"

 

My shiny fake fin twitched. 

 

"Oh. Hey, no problem...! Chief? Sorry I almost kicked you in the face."

 

He smiles, "It is quite alright! Let me introduce myself!"

 

I nod, holding my hand out. He grabs it, I pull him out of the water. 

 

"My name is Kankri Vantas. What is your name?"

 

"Uhh, Crobot Ampora... It's actually Cronus, but 'Crobot' just sounds more convwenient for me."

 

"I understand completely! Speaking of convenience, before I continue, it is only decent of me to warn you about certain triggers that are surely ahead. Triggers include but likely will not be limited to; class oppression, culling culture and violence against grubs, lusus abuse, complementary and analogous hate speech, pail filling, slurries and other concupiscent fluids, lifespan shaming, ableist slurs, prolix dissertation--"

 

He talks too much. But then again, I've been programmed to find everything everyone says, interesting.

 

"Um, Kankri. I'm not really that smart to understand half of vwhat you just said. Can you us simpler wvocabulary, please?"

 

"Oh! Goodness, yes, I will take note of that. Would you like a much more simple explanation?"

 

"Yeah."

 

He plays with his little waterproof skirt, item, thing around his waist.

 

"I am afraid of accidentally upsetting you, so if you can, tell me about me what makes you upset and I will try my best to avoid those topics in the future."

 

"Nothing I can think about in the moment I guess," I say looking at his entire frame. He's all curves. He has more of a feminine frame than what I could tell. His hair was still wet and he had very short, nub-like horns. He wears a bright red, (like my blood), with very dark brown colors on his skirt. But something struck me as odd. He has mutant blood, with fins?

 

"That is okay. You do not seem like someone with bad intentions to offend... So far."

 

I shrug.

 

"Well then, Crobot. What brings you here?"

 

"I'm wvery bored."

 

"... Oh."


End file.
